tillmanfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
THE ROLLER COASTER 3-D
The roller coaster 3-D is a 2010 3-d motion picture and screenplay written and directed by Tyree Tillman and produced by Alyssa Ashcroft. The film star Clarissa Green, Damian Harley, Tyree Tillman, and other teens like Javan Brown and Liam Neeson. Based off of a true story, The Roller Coaster features a sequence to the final destination series, although it shows the true events of Cedar Point -Kingsisland-other amusement parks. It is a rated R sub-sequence of Final Destination 3. Having its difference between the series the film is completetely differenr from it's counter parts, and was released straight to dvd possibily being on blu-ray October 13, 2013. The film is extremeily fragile and according to critics the movie is extremeily fragile, and has specific elements of other movies and since the movie is rated R, scoring #3 its opening weekend in the american boxoffice. Tyree is not putting the script on the internet unlike most of his movies. Table of contents 1. plot 2. reception 3. errors 4. performance 5. critical response 6. dvd release PLOT The roller coaster involves events that has happened in the past, events specifically of the pas includes the 67 year old that was run over by a roller coaster and the boy that decapitated going in a restricted area, and mainframe is the wildcat roller coaster crash in 2008 and 2011. RECEPTION The movie was fragile and similiar to other movies. Scoring #3 then quickily and massiveily dropping to #16 its second weekend, bbefore going out. The film was a direct contact of other films like FD3 and may eventually spark contraversory in the film industry and since the film is rated R is cored average on other websites, and the film is documentary to the films like derailed and Final destination. Fragile to the critics the script was poor and specifically out of business and the film is extremeily atacate to others films. Performance and its soundtrack possibily being released in 2014. The film was released on portable and select dvd in other stores around hthe nation, however the movie was vulnerable and the film is allegantily unable to be in print much longer due to the fact that the film is extremeily poor. ERRORS There are 3 errors in the film- 1. The boy that was decapitated jumped over the fence and was gruesomeily decaptiatated by the ride, but in the film theboy was killed in a sequence after walking into a restricted area not jumping over a fence. 2. The wildcat roller ocaster crashed 3 times, in the movie it only crashed twice. 3. The film is rated R although it should have been PG-13. PERFORMANCE Very poor for a 2 week period. CRITICAL RESPONSE The movie was connectibilily negative by 10% of the viewers although it reqached #3 its opening weekend it only hit 4.6 on the main cord of success. Unlike other movies by Tyree Tillman the movie wasen't to successful by other critics and the movie was poor by customers due to the fact that the film was extremeily blown out of prepersion. DVD Release September 4, 2012!!!! Copyright 2010-present.